


A Boy and His Lonely Heart

by HiroAngelLight



Series: Hiro's Sadness [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroAngelLight/pseuds/HiroAngelLight
Summary: Summary : How would you feel, if you were born to this world with your twin but your family only love your twin? Also, how would you feel to live with being neglected when your parents were still alive and abandoned after they died? This is how Hiro Hamada lives as an unloved, neglected, and abandoned child.





	A Boy and His Lonely Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I don't own Big Hero 6.
> 
> Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my first language.

Hi. My name is Hiro Hamada. Today is my sixteenth birthday. Not a special day, though. For me, life is nothing special. How can it be if I'm right here, in an orphanage, abandoned by my own family?

Well, it started sixteen years ago when I was born. I wasn't alone. I was also with my twin brother who was born three minutes after me. My mom and dad gave me a name 'Hiro' and 'Natsu' for him. From there, I already knew, that my family loved him more than me. As if I wasn't so special like him. I also remembered on how they pampered him, and how happy my older brother, Tadashi was, when he played with him. Sure, they took care of me, and Tadashi played with me, too. But I knew, they only pretended to care.

I didn't get the same treatment like Natsu. He had a big wardrobe full of clothes and shoes, also three big boxes full of toys. While me, only a medium foldable drawer with some pair of clothes, only got a pair of shoes, a pair of sandals, and three toys. If all of them slept on comfy beds, I slept on an old futon. Foods and drinks for him were as much as he wanted, while mine were rationed. That was why I was way too skinny for a child.

When I was three, my family got a car accident on the way home from the amusement park. Only Tadashi and Natsu who were saved. Me? I was left at home, alone. The social workers took the three of us to an orphanage the day after my parent's funeral. Soon, aunt Cass, my mom's little sister, came to pick Tadashi and Natsu up. she said she couldn't bring me home with her because she could only handle two kids with her financial that time, so she took them and promised me that the other family relatives would come to pick me up and take care of me.

But they didn't. They only wanted Tadashi and Natsu. Nobody wanted me. So, I was left in this orphanage up until now. Abandoned by my own family for thirteen years, with no one wanted to adopt me. The orphanage workers always pitied me, but I don't care. I don't give a damn about that.

Today is Saturday. So no work for today and tomorrow. Oh yeah, I forgot. I was labelled a genius when I was three. Natsu was sure smart, but not a genius like me. I graduated from high school at thirteen, and graduated from SFIT as Bachelor of Robotics Engineering just three months ago. Natsu is still in his second year of high school now. While Tadashi, he got in SFIT with the same major as mine at the same time with me. But he still has one more year before he can graduate. Now, I work at Krei Tech as the Head of Robotics Engineering Division, and the staffs there are unbelievably nice and friendly toward me.

When I was still in SFIT, somehow I just knew that Tadashi just remembered that he actually has another little brother, the older one of the twins, Natsu's older brother, and it's me. He often tried to get close to me, been nice and friendly, and called me 'little brother', even in front of other people. I tried to ignore it at first. But then, after two years, it was starting to annoy me.

So, in a 'nice' way, I said to him one day, "I'm sorry, Tadashi. It's really nice to have a friend like you. But, just because we have the same last name, doesn't mean that we really are siblings. As far as I remembered, I've been living in the orphanage for years. My parents died when I was still so little to even remember. And I don't have any family relatives. I'm flattered that you think of me as a little brother, but please stop calling me that. Because you are not my brother, and I'm not your brother. And it's starting to annoy me." Then, with a half-hearted smile, I left him.

After that, he was still being friends with me. Although, he had stopped calling me 'little brother'. Sometimes, I could saw how sad his face was when he was around me, but I pretended to not know. When I graduated, he and his friends, along with aunt Cass and Natsu, came to congratulate me. I pretended to be happy around them, when deep down in my heart, I felt really hurt to see how happy they had been without me. That day, aunt Cass and Natsu tried to talk to me, and I only responded half-heartedly. Aunt Cass also asked me to live with them. I could saw how enthusiastic Tadashi and Natsu were, but I declined her offer. 'How can I live with the family that had abandoned me for years?' I thought to myself.

Up until now, we're still friends. And so often he, Natsu, and aunt Cass dragged me to their house and forced me to have dinners with them. well, I usually said that I was really busy with work. at first, they believed. But as soon as they found out that I have no work on weekend, Tadashi and Natsu would hunt me down to drag me again to their house just to have lunch or dinner with them. And I always hid in my secret place no one knows so they won't find me. If I'm lucky, I won't meet with them on the way to my secret hiding place or on the way back to the orphanage.

I look at the clear sky above. Two more years, and I can finally move out from that orphanage. Where I was abandoned for thirteen years, by my own family. They are still insisting me to live with them, and as always, I declined. Saying that I want to live alone and learn to be independent, which is half true.

My heart aches again. I put my right palm on my chest, feeling the pain with it. I feel so sad. I am about to cry, and the tears finally fall down on my cheeks. I stare down on my left palm. Why am I feeling this pain again? Why does the loneliness come back again?

I have have decided to continue to live, without them. The people who make me feel the pain of loneliness since I was born. But then again, did I choose the right decision? I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth, with my tears flowing down again like a stream on my cheeks.

'Someone. Please, just please, tell me the answer.'

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot story. But I put this in the "Hiro's Sadness" series because I'm still planning on writing another one-shot stories with the same theme but different plots.


End file.
